Aprendiendo a amar
by PinkMermaid07
Summary: Kai es un niño que perdió a sus padres, esto lo volvió frio y solitario, pero gracias a una nueva familia puede sentir algo de paz. Aichi es un niño con una infancia feliz, pero es cruelmente arrebatado de su feliz vida a una corta edad. El destino los unirá para hacer que estos dos conozcan lo que es el amor incluso después de todo el dolor.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, no diré mi nombre real xD así que pueden decirme como ustedes gusten, pueden idearse algo con el nombre de mi cuenta :) bueno, espero les guste esta historia, yo adoro Cardfight Vanguard y adoro la pareja Kai x Aichi 3 así que esto es algo para esta hermosa pareja, la historia se desarrollara algo lento así que espero no aburrirlas, no se preocupen que mas adelante habrá "limonada", ya saben ¬/¬_

_Cardfight Vanguard no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, hace rato que Kai hubiera pedido la mano de Aichi a Shizuka-san :)_

_Pareja: Kai x Aichi_

_Advertencias: Ninguna por ahora, este primer capitulo es tranquilo._

**_APRENDIENDO A AMAR_**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

El amor y el destino siempre van de la mano, ambos siempre acompañados de un poco de dolor y felicidad, el amor era extraño, eso pensaba él, siempre pensó que era tonto el hecho de que una persona demostrara tanto afecto hacia otra, simplemente… era tonto.

Nunca le intereso que alguien le mostrara cariño, desde pequeño había pasado por cosas que cualquier niño no hubiera podido enfrentar, la pérdida de sus padres en ese viaje de negocios que hicieron de urgencia le dolió en un comienzo, pero el sentimiento fue desapareciendo, comenzó a borrar los pocos recuerdos que un niño de seis años puede tener de sus padres y simplemente se olvido de ellos.

Vivió en un orfanato algunos años ya que no había ningún conocido que se quedara a su cargo, aprendió muchas cosas con las monjas del lugar, el era bastante inteligente, serio y solitario, nunca le gusto que alguien se quedara cerca por mucho tiempo. Cuando cumplió diez años pensó que sería difícil ser adoptado pero para su sorpresa una pareja de esposos que buscaba adoptar un hermano para el único hijo que pudieron tener, le abrieron las puertas de su hogar, los vio venir varias veces seguidas haciendo todos los tramites y conviviendo un poco con él. La mujer que sería su nueva madre era muy hermosa, de largo cabello rubio al igual que su nuevo padre, ambos se veían siempre bastante alegres, no le gustaba mucho eso, desde que perdió a sus padres siempre creyó que la felicidad no era para él. La mujer era bastante conversadora y el sólo respondía con movimientos de cabeza, ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué lo querían a él, era arisco y le gustaba estar solo, pero esa mujer siempre le miraba con cariño y tal vez con una pizca de lastima, eso sí lo odiaba completamente.

Llego el día en que iría a su nuevo hogar, la pareja que siempre venia vestida de forma bastante normal, era una familia promedio a su parecer, pero bueno, eso no era lo importante, el hecho era que firmaron unos papeles más y ya todo estaba listo para salir del orfanato, cosa que no le disgusto, es más, creía que podría sacar provecho de tener una nueva familia, al salir del orfanato, luego de escuchar el llanto de las monjas del lugar que le habían tomado cariño por más huraño que era, vio un auto bastante moderno estacionado en la puerta, era una camioneta plateada con las lunas negras, había visto de esos autos en revistas, pero nunca creyó ver uno de verdad, la señora, a la que tal vez debería hacerse a la idea de llamar mamá, se agacho a su altura y le cogió la mano.

-Toshiki-kun, ¿vamos?- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras su largo cabello rubio se movía suavemente con el viento.

El no dijo nada, solo asintió, a pesar de que esas personas tenían un agradable trato con él, sentía que debía estar alerta.

-Eres tan lindo- dijo la mujer sonriéndole otra vez –Espero que te puedas acostumbrar con nosotros, nuestro hijo tiene la misma edad que tu, cuando salimos para acá estaba realmente emocionado por conocerte- finalizo mientras soltaba una ligera risita.

Ya había escuchado eso, ahora tenía un hermano, su nueva madre le había contado que se llamaba Taishi, al parecer un niño bastante alegre al que le encantaban los juegos, ¡genial!, con lo que le encantaba jugar.

Un hombre bajo del carro, más específicamente del lugar del conductor, llevaba un traje negro y saludo formalmente a sus nuevos padres y a él, le pareció algo extraño pero no dijo nada, les abrió la puerta de atrás del carro y su nuevo padre lo cargo y entro con él, cosa que lo dejo un poco sorprendido, al final quedo sentado al medio de sus nuevos padres.

El carro comenzó a andar y el volteo a ver el lugar que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo, no sentía pena, tal vez algo de nostalgia.

Las aéreas verdes que rodeaban el lugar fueron desapareciendo conforme avanzaban a la ciudad, el bullicio comenzó a hacerse presente, no le gustaba el ruido, esperaba no vivir en un lugar muy ruidoso.

Para su suerte, se alejaron un poco de la ciudad y se acercaron a una zona residencial más calmada, las casas en esa zona eran bastante grandes, no, no eran casas… ¡¿esas eran mansiones?! No podía ser, entonces eso significaba que esa pareja que lo adopto no era una familia promedio como pensaba. Luego de dar vuelta a una esquina, el carro se detuvo delante de unas grades rejas negras con un símbolo de un dragón plateado al frente.

-Esta es nuestra casa- le hablo gentilmente su nueva madre –Es muy amplia y cómo puedes ver tenemos un jardín muy grande en el que puedes jugar con Taishi- decía esto con una sonrisa, tal vez imaginando a sus hijos correr por el jardín.

Luego de una rápida llamada del chofer dando la orden de abrir la reja, el carro avanzo, entrando por el camino en medio del jardín, en verdad era bastante amplio, bordearon una pileta en frente de la puerta principal y el carro al fin se estaciono.

Mientras bajaba del auto pudo escuchar algunas voces desde adentro del lugar.

_-¡Joven Taishi, sus padres dijeron que debía esperar adentro!-_

Parecía que alguien le estaba causando bastante problemas al servicio del lugar pensó el pequeño recién llegado.

La puerta principal se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un niño rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Por fin estas aquí!- grito emocionado, haciendo que Toshiki lo mirara extrañado y solo un poquito molesto, antes de que se diera cuenta, el pequeño rubio lo estaba abrazando y dando pequeños saltos con el aun envuelto en su abrazo.

Bien, sabía que su nuevo hermano seria exasperante, pero no creía que tanto, se recordó no ser maleducado y aguanto las ganas de empujar al hiperactivo niño que se aferraba a él, luego de unos minutos de emoción, el niño se separo de el tomándole de las manos.

-¡Mucho gusto, soy Taishi, Miwa Taishi! ¡Estoy muy feliz de que seamos hermanos!- le decía mientras sonreía como tonto.

Sonrió internamente, su nuevo hermano era un tonto molestoso, bueno, tenía que acostumbrarse ¿no?, nada ganaba alejándolo, después de todo y aunque se negara, ahora era su hermano.

-Kai… soy Kai Toshiki- dijo, no con temor, lo dijo serio, tal vez más de lo que hubiera querido ya que el niño delante de él se puso serio también, pero volvió a sonreír al instante, su nuevo hermano le parecía muy serio, pero sabia por sus padres que había pasado por algo difícil, así que sería su trabajo como hermano alegrar un poquito la vida del castaño.

-¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre?- pregunto el rubio mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro y quedando a su lado.

Kai se lo pensó un poco, no le gustaba mucho su nombre, siempre prefirió que tanto como las monjas del orfanato como los otro niños se dirigieran hacia el diciéndole Kai.

-Me gusta más que me digan Kai- respondió el con sinceridad.

-Kai…- dijo pensativo -¡Está bien!- respondió finalmente el rubio, de la misma forma como lo tenía agarrado se volteo a ver a sus padres.

-Papá, mamá, ¿puedo llevar a Kai a conocer la casa?- pregunto emocionado.

-Cariño, no vayas a molestar a Toshi… digo… a Kai, tal vez quiera descansar un poco- decía su madre mientras iban subiendo las escalera para entrar a la casa.

-No me molesta- respondió Kai, la rubia pareja pareció sorprendida, pero al instante se alegraron de que el pequeño mostrara interés en su nuevo hogar y familia.

-Está bien- respondió su padre –no hagan desorden, Taishi, puedes aprovechar y mostrarle donde dormirá, tus cosas ya están en tu habitación- finalizo mirando a Kai de forma cálida.

Ambos asintieron y rápidamente el rubio jalo del brazo al castaño, perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos de la gran casa.

El viento que entraba por las ventanas abiertas del balcón de su habitación, despeinaba sus cabellos castaños y la luz del sol le daba un brillo especial a sus ojos color jade. Se quedo mirando el jardín que daba desde su ventana, justo delante de él tenía un hermoso árbol de cerezos, habían varios por el jardín y tuvo la suerte de tener uno justo frente a su ventana.

Miwa, como había decidido llamar a su nuevo hermano, quien le seguía repitiendo que le llamara por su nombre, estaba sobre su cama hablando de cosas que el poco escuchaba, luego del recorrido por la casa, habían terminado algo cansados y la última parada fue la nueva habitación de Kai.

No estaba feliz ni tampoco triste, se sentía tranquilo, sólo eso.

Lo curioso del destino, es como cambia las cosas, mientras que por su lado, Kai encontraba al fin algo de paz, luego de las tristes cosas que paso, por otro lado un niño tan solo dos años menor que él era alejado de la felicidad de su familia para ser sumergido en un mundo terrible y lleno de dolor.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

Es todo por ahora :) mi lindo Kai es adoptadito por la familia de Miwa w ok ya xD (la que se emociona con su propio fic) bueno, ahora les diré sobre las actualizaciones, espero poder actualizar semanalmente, normalmente lo haré los domingos o lunes, así que espero su apoyo n_n

Con esto me despido hasta un próximo capitulo -que espero y me salga más largo- ya tengo toda la idea en mi cabeza, sólo necesito algo de tiempo y listo :D

Besitos chiquitos a todos, Bye-desu n_n/


	2. Chapter 2

_Holii, ya llegue yo otra vez n_n ya por fin puedo publicar el capitulo 2 *-* espero sea de su agrado ya que los profes me siguen torturando y se me hizo algo difícil conseguir un tiempo para colgarlo acá, así que ojala les guste TTwTT bien, sin mas que decir las dejo leer. _

_Cardfight Vanguard no me pertenece, si me perteneciera Kai se le hubiera declarado a Aichi en el ultimo capitulo de Legion Mate -Naoki sobraba ahí xD-_

_Pareja: Kai x Aichi_

_Advertencias: ammm ¿el secuestro? supongo xD_

* * *

**APRENDIENO A AMAR**

**CAPITULO 2**

Unos grandes ojos azules se asomaban por una ventana, veía como varios niños salían felices de la mano de sus madres, inflo sus mejillas y frunció ligeramente el ceño en un acto de molestia, pero luego soltó un leve suspiro, sabía que su madre se demoraba al recogerle porque antes tenía que pasar por su hermana menor.

-¡Hasta mañana, Aichi!- grito alegremente uno de sus amigos mientras se despedía alzando una mano.

-Ah… ¡Hasta mañana, Naoki-kun!- se despido con una sonrisa, pero al ver como su amigo desaparecía por la puerta se puso serio de nuevo, giro hacia la ventana para ver como Naoki se iba feliz con su mamá.

Soltó un bufido, estaba algo aburrido así que tomo su mochila y salió al patio, le aviso a su profesora que estaría ahí esperando a su madre y se fue a sentar bajo uno de los árboles de cerezo que tenía el jardín de la escuela.

De su mochila saco un libro, era su favorito, tenía una historia simple pero con un mensaje muy bonito, siempre lo leía y no se aburría. Leyó en voz alta uno de los mensajes que tenía en la parte trasera.

"La felicidad esta en ti mismo, si logras encontrarla, harás feliz a muchos más"

-La felicidad…- dijo al viento, mientras sentía como los pequeños pétalos del árbol de cerezos caía sobre su cabeza.

Él era feliz, tenía a su madre y a su hermana, y las quería mucho a ambas, su padre siempre estaba de viaje así que no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pero sabía que le quería. Si eso era ser feliz entonces pensaba que era muy afortunado… aunque, ¿Había algo más? ¿Ese sentimiento de cariño hacia sus personas más cercanas era todo lo que experimentaría? Había llegado a unas preguntas muy curiosas, pero sabía que tenía aún muchas cosas por averiguar, más cosas por las cuales pasar, solo tenía ocho años así que había mucho tiempo para todo tipo de cosas. Pero por ahora estaba junto a su adorada familia.

Alzo la mirada del libro de forma asustada, ahí estaba, otra vez esa ligera sensación de que era observado por alguien, se levantó del suelo y miro hacia todos lados, el jardín de su escuela estaba cercado por rejas y no había nadie por ahí.

-Debe ser mi imaginación…- dijo para sí mismo, tranquilizándose con sus propias palabras.

-¡Aichi-kun, ya llego tu mamá!- La voz de su profesora lo trajo de vuelta, sonrió feliz y rápidamente metió su libro a la mochila y corrió al encuentro con su madre.

-Disculpa la demora, Aichi- Le dijo su madre agachándose a su altura, justo a su lado y aferrada a su mano, estaba Emi, la hermana menor de Aichi de tan solo cinco años.

-No te preocupes mamá, yo sé que antes tienes que ir por Emi- le contesto el pequeño mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana.

La pequeña sonrió con el acto de su hermano y le tomo de la mano.

-Gracias por comprender cariño- le dijo su madre, estaba feliz de lo comprensivo que era su pequeño. –Vamos entonces, les preparare algo muy rico para la cena de hoy- sonrió dulcemente para sus dos hijos.

Así era la vida del pequeño Aichi, tranquila y rodeada de cariño, su familia le quería, sus maestras le querían, incluso tenía varios amigos en el colegio que le tenían mucho aprecio.

* * *

Un poco lejos de esa escena un hombre desconocido sacaba un teléfono celular, buscaba entre sus números uno que era importante para su trabajo,

-Hola, si, lo acabo de ver- decía emocionado el hombre –los otros tenían razón, es adorable, sin duda cuando este más grande será una gran adquisición para ustedes- seguía hablando –Solo viene por él una mujer con una niña pequeña, será fácil llevarlo- escucho atentamente lo que la otra voz al teléfono le decía –está bien, entonces esta semana iremos por el- escucho un momento más y luego corto la llamada –Muy bien pequeño, muy pronto te tendremos para nosotros- sonrió de forma sádica y se fue del lugar, desapareciendo rápidamente.

* * *

Pasaron dos días, ese día era normal para el pequeño Aichi, sus clases pasaron normales con la excepción de que durante su receso volvió a sentir la extraña sensación de ser observado, pero volvió a ignorar ese hecho.

La hora de salida había llegado y el volvía a quedarse esperando bajo el árbol de cerezo, abrazaba su libro favorito mientras mecía sus pies al compás de una canción que entonaba en voz baja.

-¡Aichi-kun, ya está aquí tu mamá!- Como cada día, su maestra le avisaba de la llegada de su madre.

El peli azul salió a su encuentro, feliz de por fin regresar a su casa, vio a su madre sola en la entrada de la escuela, le pareció extraño no ver a su hermana con ella.

-¡Mamá!- corrió hacia ella y le saludo abrazándose a su cintura. -¿Emi no vino contigo hoy? Le pregunto curioso por su hermana.

-Está jugando en casa de su amiga Mai- le conto ella mientras esperaba que Aichi guardara su libro en su mochila. –Es bueno que Mai-chan viva cerca, su madre quiere mucho a Emi así que puedo estar segura de que ella estará bien mientras yo vengo por ti- le sonrió y extendió su mano hacia su hijo.

Aichi asintió y sujeto feliz la mano de su madre, estuvieron un rato caminando de forma tranquila en dirección a su casa mientras el menor le contaba a su madre lo que había hecho en la escuela, ya les faltaba poco para llegar, el tiempo había pasado rápido mientras conversaban.

En dirección opuesta a ellos, un poco lejos, se acercaba una camioneta negra con las ventanas del mismo color, ninguno de los dos le prestó atención hasta que el carro acelero de un momento a otro y subiéndose al camino de peatones, les bloqueo el paso.

-¿Qué?- La madre de Aichi retrocedió unos pasos y acerco a su hijo a ella.

Dos hombres completamente vestidos de negro y con el rostro cubierto bajaron de la camioneta.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?- Aichi se aferró a la ropa de su madre y comenzó a temblar, no sabía quiénes eran esas personas, sólo sabía que le hacían sentir temor.

Un grupo de chicas de instituto que estaba caminando por ahí comenzó a presenciar la escena, una de ellas grito inmediatamente por ayuda pero eso en lugar de causarles temor a los desconocidos, los alerto. Uno de ellos se acercó de forma rápida a Shizuka, pero esta logró empujarlo con fuerza y poner a Aichi a un lado, sin embargo, se distrajo de lo que hacia el otro hombre quien la sujeto por la espalda inmovilizando sus brazos.

Aichi cayo sentado en el suelo mientras seguía temblando, sentía que no podía gritar, su voz simplemente no quería salir de su garganta por el miedo que sentía en ese momento, el segundo hombre se puso en frente de él, Aichi sólo pudo verlo asustado, el hombre le sujeto con rudeza y lo alzo, en ese momento pudo reaccionar un poco y comenzó a moverse y gritar, tratando de zafarse de su captor.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Ayúdame!- gritaba desesperado, estirando sus brazos y pidiéndole ayuda a su madre.

-¡Aichi! ¡Suéltenlo, no le hagan nada!- Los gritos de Shizuka se escucharon por el lugar, pero nadie venia en su auxilio, una de las jóvenes que estaba ahí también comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

-¡N-No les hagan nada, llamaré a la policía!- otra de las chicas saco su celular y trato de marcar el número de emergencia con sus temblorosas manos.

-No te muevas- un tercer hombre, el que ocupaba el asiento de conductor, había bajado su ventana y ahora apuntaba a la joven con una pistola.

La chica le miro aterrada y sus dos amigas se abrazaron asustadas.

-Cuelga esa maldita cosa o le vuelo la cabeza a una de tus amigas- le ordeno el, haciendo que la asustada chica cortara la llamada rápidamente. –Ustedes dos, apresúrense- les indico a sus dos cómplices.

Aichi seguía pataleando y gritando por su madre, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas soltadas por el temor.

-¡Suéltenlo, es sólo un niño! ¡¿Que quieren de él?!- gritaba Shizuka mientras forcejeaba con el extraño que la tenía sujeta. -¡Aichi!- gritaba desesperada.

-¡Cállala de una vez!- dijo el sujeto que tenía atrapado al pequeño peli azul.

El otro asintió y de un golpe en la cabeza hizo que Shizuka callera al suelo un tanto confundida y adolorida, el hombre volvió a acercarse al auto y abrió la puerta para que ingresara el hombre que tenía prisionero a Aichi.

-¡Mamá!- Aichi grito y forcejeo otra vez, sus lágrimas ahora eran por la preocupación de ver a su madre tirada en el suelo, tratando de orientarse con la voz de su hijo.

-¡Apresúrate!- Exigió el conductor del carro, ambos hombres ingresaron al vehículo con Aichi quien seguía pidiendo que lo soltaran.

La puerta del carro fue cerrada y el peli azul comenzó a golpear la ventana mientras veía a su madre, sus gritos se escuchaban bajos al estar en el interior. -¡Mamá!- lloraba fuertemente.

-Aichi…- dijo Shizuka, estirando su brazo en un afán de acercarse a su hijo, el golpe la había dejado aturdida y pronto se desmayó, con la última imagen del rostro de su hijo lleno de lágrimas y miedo.

El auto acelero de forma violenta, retrocedió y avanzo rápidamente hasta desaparecer poco a poco.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Por favor, no me hagan nada!- lloraba con más fuerza que antes, su miedo era tal que comenzó a temblar más. -¡Mamá!- llamaba entre su llanto.

Uno de los hombres, ya fastidiado por el escándalo del pequeño, cubrió su nariz y boca con un pañuelo con cloroformo, el niño se movía asustado pero tras unos momentos comenzó a sentir sus parpados pesados.

-Mamá…- fue el último susurro que pudo soltar antes de quedar profundamente dormido con unas cuantas lágrimas aun cayendo por sus mejillas.

En el lugar donde todo ocurrió, las chicas que habían presenciado todo lo ocurrido aún estaban asustadas, la chica que había sido amenazada cayó sentada en el suelo en estado de shock mientras que las otras dos corrieron a auxiliar a Shizuka.

-¡Hay que llamar a la policía y… y a una ambulancia- dijo aun asustada una de ellas mientras que la otra sacaba su celular y llamaba –parece que el golpe no es grave, pero será mejor que la vea un médico- trato de alzar un poco a Shizuka para que no estuviera completamente tirada en la calle.

* * *

Ya algo lejos de ahí, el carro donde estaba Aichi había tomado rumbo desconocido y en un tiempo más ya se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, el carro disminuyo la velocidad al acercarse a unos árboles donde a su lado se podía apreciar un auto estacionado, este era más pequeño, lujoso y de otro color, pero con las ventanas igual de oscuras que el otro.

-Es hora del cambio- dijo el que estaba al volante mientras observaba a sus compañeros por el retrovisor y estos asentían a lo dicho.

Se encontraban en una carretera desierta, todo el lugar estaba cubierto por pasto y algunos árboles, se acercaron hasta estacionar al lado del otro auto, los dos que tenían al peli azul bajaron, mientras que del otro auto bajo también un hombre con traje azul.

-Shadow-san- Saludaron con respeto ambos hombres.

-Veo que sí pudieron traerlo- les dijo aquel hombre mientras se acercaba al pequeño que estaba en brazos de uno de ellos, tomo su rostro y lo alzo para verlo. –Bien, justo como dijeron, tiene un rostro muy lindo- decía mientras veía cada parte del rostro del inconsciente Aichi. –Es perfecto para el negocio- sonrió sombríamente –Esta bien, aquí tienen lo acordado- saco de adentro de su saco un cheque y se lo entrego al hombre que estaba al lado, cargó al pequeño y de manera cuidadosa lo metió a su auto. –Es un gusto hacer negocio con ustedes, ya saben, si ven alguna adquisición nueva no duden en hacérmelo saber- les sonrió antes de meterse al auto también y con una indicación a su chofer comenzaron a avanzar en la misma dirección en la que los otros habían llegado.

El hombre que cogió el cheque vio una cantidad de dinero que le hizo silbar de la impresión.

-Dejemos el carro aquí, ese pequeño nos ha dado una buena cantidad, suficiente como para comprar otro y seguir con nuestro trabajo- hablo mientras guardaba el cheque.

Los otros dos asintieron, abandonaron el carro y se fueron tranquilamente cerca de unos árboles donde habían tres motocicletas, con ellas se alejaron rápidamente y cuando estuvieron bastante lejos se detuvieron, uno de ellos saco de su bolsillo un dispositivo de un solo botón y lo presiono, a la distancia se escuchó una gran explosión, era el carro donde ellos habían viajado.

El trabajo ya estaba hecho, nadie encontraría el carro o algo que los pudiera delatar de su crimen, sus rostros nunca fueron vistos, todo había salido bien.

Se alejaron hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche que ya comenzaba a aparecer.

* * *

_Se encontraba corriendo. Corría y a lo lejos podía ver a su hijo sonriéndole, pero de la nada unas sombras se acercaban a él por detrás._

_-¡Aichi!- gritaba ella, pero a cada paso que daba, más se alejaba de su hijo, veía con horror como esas sombras capturaban a su pequeño y lo alejaban de ella, sentía que mientras más era su desesperación, más temor sentía su hijo. -¡Aichi!-_

Se levantó sorpresivamente y algo agitada en un lugar que a los segundos pudo identificar como la habitación de un hospital, miro a todos lados pero no había nadie allí, sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su cabeza y descubrió que estaba vendada.

-Shizuka, ya despertaste- Una mujer ingreso a la habitación, era la madre de Mai, la pequeña amiga de su hija, detrás de ella entraron justamente las dos pequeñas. Emi corrió inmediatamente hacia su madre al verla despierta.

-¡Mamá!- La abrazo efusivamente y restregó su rostro contra el regazo de su madre.

Shizuka acaricio dulcemente el cabello de su hija, pero al hacerlo, las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido regresaron a su cabeza, la más triste de todas, el rostro de su hijo cubierto de lágrimas y gritando por ella.

-Aichi… ¿Dónde está Aichi?- Pregunto poniéndose algo nerviosa, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-Shizuka… lo siento, unas jóvenes que vieron todo lo ocurrido… dijeron que esas personas… se llevaron a Aichi-kun…- le contó la mujer con tristeza mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía una mano sobre su hombro como muestra de apoyo.

-No…- Shizuka se cubrió el rostro con las manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. –No… mi hijo… no puede ser…- lloraba, lloraba con todo el dolor que una madre puede sentir al ser separada de uno de sus hijos.

-Mamá. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- La pequeña Emi pregunto de manera inocente sin saber el dolor que le causaba a su madre en ese momento.

Shizuka vio el rostro de su hija menor, que parecía en verdad ansiosa por saber dónde estaba su hermano, ella sólo pudo abrazarla mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. No quería preocupar a su hija, pero el dolor que sentía era tan grande que para no gritar de frustración, lloraba.

El ruido de la puerta siendo tocada advirtió a ambas mujeres, la madre de Mai dio el permiso a entrar al lugar, un hombre vestido de traje y con una larga gabardina entro y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Buenas noches, soy el inspector Neve- se presentó el hombre de complexión alta y algo robusta ante ellas. –Sendou-san, sé que puede ser algo difícil para usted pero, ¿me permitiría un momento?- le pregunto.

Ella asintió y le hizo un gesto a la madre de Mai que ella entendió al instante.

-Niñas, ¿Qué les parece si vamos por algo de comer?- les dijo a ambas pequeñas tomándolas de la mano. –Les comprare lo que quieran- les sonrió, ambas niñas aceptaron felices y salieron del lugar con ella.

-Dígame, inspector Neve- le dijo ella mientras trataba de borrar sus lágrimas con la mano.

-Primero que nada, lamento lo que ha pasado con su hijo- le dijo el haciendo una pequeña reverencia, esto hizo que los ojos de la mujer brillaran con más lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos. –Según el testimonio de las jovencitas que vieron lo ocurrido, esas personas se llevaron a su hijo luego de dejarla inconsciente y huyeron en una camioneta negra de ventanas oscuras- dijo leyendo unas hojas. –Según una de ellas, al parecer también portaban armas de fuego-

-¿Qué?- Shizuka se asustó al escuchar lo último. –Entonces mi hijo puede estar…- dijo asustada.

-Se equivoca, si esas personas hubieran querido deshacerse de su hijo, muy probablemente lo hubieran hecho ahí mismo sin la necesidad de llevárselo- le dijo el con calma. –No se preocupe-

Ella suspiro mientras frotaba sus manos en un acto nervioso, eso la calmaba un poco, pero aún estaba desesperada por saber sobre su hijo.

-También, hace media hora, unos oficiales encontraron a las afueras de la ciudad lo que al parecer son los restos de una camioneta- le conto haciendo que Shizuka le prestara atención –no sabemos si sea ese vehículo en donde se llevaron a su hijo, pero este estaba casi incinerado, al parecer fue detonado con algún aparato explosivo, no hay restos humanos en el interior- siguió leyendo en sus hojas –Eso es todo lo que tenemos por ahora-

Shizuka bajo su rostro, no sabía que hacer o que decir, quería encontrar a su hijo pero ¿Cómo?, no tenía pistas ni nada que la ayudara a dar con su paradero.

-Ahora, ¿usted o su esposo tenían algún enemigo?, ¿alguien que quisiera hacerles algún tipo de daño?- pregunto el con firmeza.

-No… vivimos tranquilamente, ni siquiera tenemos muchos conocidos- le respondió ella.

-¿Aproximadamente a que distancia de su domicilio ocurrió el hecho?- volvió a preguntar mientras hacía unos apuntes en una libreta.

-A seis calles aproximadamente- le respondió ella de manera casi robótica.

El inspector enarco una ceja ante lo dicho por ella –Entonces, es bastante probable que esas personas sepan donde vive, incluso es bastante probable que hayan estado vigilándola a usted y a su familia desde antes- aclaro mientras apuntaba algo más y cerraba su libreta. –Créame señora Sendou, este tipo de cosas no ocurren de la nada, esto es algo planeado, creo que han estado vigilándola- dijo acercándose un poco a ella,

-Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser?- ahora estaba más asustada aun, pensaba en su hijo y en lo que le pudiera pasar a ella o a Emi.

-Escuche, ¿tiene a donde mudarse?, es mejor que salga de su casa lo antes posible- le aseguro el –Yo estaré averiguando más cosas, le prometo que haremos lo necesario para dar con el paradero de su hijo- coloco una mano en el hombro de Shizuka, como antes lo había hecho la madre de Mai, para darle apoyo.

-Si… si tengo a donde ir- le contesto ella, sintiendo como las lágrimas regresaban a sus ojos y caían lentamente hasta perderse en la sábana que la cubría. –Muchas gracias-

Estaba dispuesta a ayudar, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, primero tendría que asegurarse de su bienestar y el de Emi, luego trataría de buscar a su hijo de alguna manera.

Eso es lo que había decidido.

* * *

Sus ojos se sentían pesados, su cuerpo se sentía de la misma manera, abrió los ojos y los cerró repetidas veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar donde se encontraba.

Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos completamente, se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en el sucio suelo de una habitación que estaba casi a oscuras a excepción de un pequeño foco que se encontraba en lo alto, se levantó algo tembloroso, se sentía adormecido, un dolor punzante vino a su cabeza y el temor regreso a él al recordar lo que había pasado, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo.

-¿Mamá?... ¡¿Mamá?!- comenzó a exaltarse, respirando agitadamente, la habitación parecía dar vueltas en su cabeza al recordar los gritos de su madre y luego el verla tirada en el suelo.

Corrió algo tambaleante hacia lo que pudo identificar como una puerta, trato de girar la manija pero esta no cedía, forcejeo unas veces más pero al no ver que se abriera comenzó a golpearla.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Sáquenme de aquí, mamá!- comenzó a llorar rápidamente, se sentía desprotegido en ese lugar que no conocía y en el cual se encontraba encerrado.

Pateo y golpeo la puerta hasta que sus manos comenzaron a doler y grito hasta casi quedarse sin voz, pero nadie venía a ayudarle. Lentamente fue cayendo al suelo, hasta abrazarse a sí mismo, llamando en voz baja a su madre.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, volvió su mirada a la habitación y aun con lágrimas en los ojos pudo ver su mochila tirada cerca de donde él había despertado, se acercó a recogerla y del interior saco su libro, su libro favorito, el que le había regalado su mamá ese mismo año.

Se abrazó a él con fuerza, mientras sus cálidas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, siguió llamando a su madre en voz baja hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, sin saber lo que le depararía el destino en ese extraño lugar.

Su vida había comenzado a cambiar de una manera radical mientras el sólo pedía volver a encontrarse con su familia.

Pero nadie lo sacaría de ahí por más que rogara.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

* * *

_Es todo por ahora, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda TTwTT, lo que si aseguro es que el fic 9 meses si tendrá conti la próxima semana n_n eso ya es seguro :D espero les haya gustado y ya saben que un review no hace daño xD_

_Besitos chiquitos a todos, Bye-desu n_n/_


End file.
